1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to walking canes and more particularly pertains to a walking stick for aiding support of a walking individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of walking canes is known in the prior art. More specifically, walking canes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art walking canes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,704; U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,771; U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,784; U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,735; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,163; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 290,186.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a walking stick for aiding support of a walking individual which includes a stanchion assembly having a handgrip assembly secured to an upper end thereof, and a ground engaging assembly secured to a lower end of the stanchion assembly for rollingly engaging a ground surface during walking and for supporting the walking stick in an upright orientation during periods of non-use thereof.
In these respects, the walking stick according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding support of a walking individual.